


The Greatest Stars

by GlitterGluwu



Series: Assorted Minifics [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Age Difference, Alpha Hop, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Exhibitionism, Genderswap, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Leon, Omorashi, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu
Summary: A collection of SwSh minifics.Chapter 1: Leon/Hop & Leon/Raihan, rated E, infidelityChapter 2: Leon/Raihan, rated E, getting caught/humiliation/cryingChapter 3: Leon/Raihan, rated E, cunnilingusChapter 4: Leon/Raihan, rated T, dragon RaihanChapter 5: Leon/Hop, rated T, A/B/O, territorialChapter 6: Leon/Raihan, rated M, pregnancy/omorashiChapter 7: Leon/Raihan & Hop, rated E, genderbend, exhibitionism
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon
Series: Assorted Minifics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618864
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	1. Leon/Hop

**Author's Note:**

> SwSh has clubbed me upside the head with overwhelming affection for Leon Pokemon and I am not complaining, my dudes. 
> 
> This first one was pretty much the direct result of me going "Man idk which flavor of Leon/Rai/Hop I like the best" and just hitting a ball to see where it landed. I like it c:

Hop was really at his most endearing when he tried his hardest, and Leon was loath to deny him when he got that hopeful glint in his eye. It was how, despite his champion efforts, he’d let “practice kisses” devolve into quick handjobs just to get the edge off. It was how he’d let his pure forgetfulness over an innocent incident that he’d thought would amuse Raihan develop into a haunting secret that he knew he  _ had _ to tell his boyfriend about, but had no idea  _ how. _

But Hop was still trying his hardest, now that pretenses had been done away with and he was courting his brother for real. He was trying so hard as he wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist and panted open-mouthed and thrust clumsily into his hole. He rested his head on Leon’s chest and gazed up at him with foggy, unfocused eyes and huffed, “Lee… Lee…” like a distressed pokemon.

Leon hugged him close, feeling his wiry, youthful back muscles with one arm and combing the fingers of the other through his hair. He wrapped his legs around Hop’s rear and drew in a shuddering breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hop landed a particularly effective thrust and drove his voice out in a sharp “Oh.”

He clapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he’d be here now. Hop could just be so convincing when he…

_ Bip-bip-bip! _

Leon’s eyes flew open. He grabbed for his Rotom phone and looked at the screen, then quickly steadied Hop’s shoulder with a frantic, grasping hand. “Stop,” he hissed, as if Raihan would hear him before he even picked up.

Hop whined and bucked, but Leon wrapped his legs around him firmer. “It’s Raihan,” he said, more urgently now.

“Ignore it,” Hop insisted, stubborn as ever.

“I’ve missed too many calls from him this trip. He’s going to get suspicious,” Leon said quickly, in a tone that allowed no argument. Before Hop could whine again or start back up, he pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

“Hey, babe!” sounded off Raihan’s voice. “I was starting to get worried, man. I haven’t been able to get ahold of you!”

“Hey,” Leon rasped, swallowed, and tried again. “I’m okay.”

“Sure you haven’t given up on civilized society to become a Wooloo herder or something?”

Leon let out a low chuckle. He didn’t miss the twitch in Hop’s brow, but he just held a finger to his lips. “It’s a respectable profession, but no, I don’t think it’s for me. What’s up?”

“Just checking in. I miss you, babe.”

Leon swallowed. He let his legs relax and Hop shifted on top of him, sighing through his nose. “I miss you, too.”

“When’re you coming back?”

“Soon,” Leon promised. Hop nuzzled between his pecs and Leon felt his gut tighten with conflict. He wanted to go home to Wyndon, really he did. He just didn’t know how he’d look Raihan in the eye.

Especially not now that Hop was eyeballing him impatiently, indecision rising in his pretty golden eyes. Raihan was talking, but it was all Leon could do to close his mouth and shake his head, trying in any way he could to dissuade Hop from whatever he was about to do.

But he did it - he pulled his hips back and thrust into him with all his strength, forcing a gasp out of Leon’s mouth and into Raihan’s waiting ear.

“Getting off to just my voice, huh?” Raihan chuckled, and Hop grit his teeth, leering up at him with a competitive glint in his eye as Leon’s voice canted upward with the force of his rolling hips. “Guess I’ll have to take you at your word, after all.”


	2. Raihan/Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked for Leon getting humiliated and crying and that's exactly what I wrote!!! Enjoyyyyy

Leon didn’t usually take risks like this, but he could see how one would get addicted to this sort of thing. Not that  _ Raihan _ was addicted, of course, but Leon had seen him post pictures on public accounts that really should have been reserved for private more than once; he liked to think he wasn’t the jealous type, but the thirst comments he read on those posts were hard to ignore at times.

Still, though - he hardly had room to judge when, even in the empty, abandoned off-season at Hammerlocke Stadium, taking risks in public felt  _ so good. _

He steadied his hands on the cool metal of the railing, his eyelids fluttering as he bowed his head. They were in the balcony seats with Raihan humping away at his bare ass, and the vertigo of seeing the rows of seats at least two stories under him combined with the faint nerves of knowing they absolutely  _ shouldn’t _ be here combined with Raihan’s red-hot panting in his ear had Leon feeling lightheaded.

His back arched when Raihan reached around and grasped his length and Raihan gasped “fuck” in a breathy tone. Leon could feel his hair snag in Raihan’s teeth as he bit at the back of his neck and he turned his head in a half-hearted, distracted attempt at detangling it.

But his eyes caught on an unwelcome sight and flew open. “Rai -” Leon choked, staring down the barrel of a distant janitor’s Rotom phone, “Rai - han - stop -”

He was on the first level, crouched behind the concrete wall of an entry passage, but he made no move to hide when Leon spotted him. Leon blinked at him in shock, stunned for a minute before it registered that he needed to hide his face.

His hand flew to his head, shaking from the force of an oblivious Raihan continuing to fuck him and from his fear, but his hat was gone - abandoned in Raihan’s room before they’d come here - so he blindly flailed, found Raihan’s headband, and shielded his face with it.

“Babe, wha -” Raihan stopped suddenly, cursed under his breath, and ducked down, bringing Leon with him. Heat rose in Leon’s chest, the bad kind of heat, as Raihan tugged his shorts up and ran down the rows of seats, his steps echoing through the stadium along with his shouts as he pursued their onlooker.

He wished Raihan hadn’t gone. Leon tried to slow his breathing down, to find his  _ fight _ default over his  _ flight _ instinct in this moment, but he felt wet warmth bleeding into Raihan’s headband as he clutched it to his face and realized he was in tears.

He was ruined. He was absolutely ruined, those pictures - or video - were probably all over the internet already.

When Raihan returned, murmuring “Pull up your trousers, love, come on now,” Leon went with him - but not without pausing to sob into his shirt.


	3. Raihan/Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP SEEING REALLY GOOD ARTS OF RAIHAN WITH A VAGINA but my faves so far are [here](https://twitter.com/LavenderIncubus/status/1204132877769691137?s=19) and [here.](https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1204124139038138371) It's just so choice, my dudes.
> 
> EDIT: At the request of the reader, I want to make it clear that Raihan's genitals are referred to using feminine-leaning terms. If that's an issue for you, I'd encourage you to skip this one!

There was a sort of breathy laughter in Raihan’s panting whenever he got worked up; that soft “heh, hah” was Leon’s cue to brace himself for fingers pulling on his hair, tightening and using the leverage to rut up into his mouth. Leon groaned low in his throat, forming his tongue around the small mouthful that was Raihan’s clit, curling it and flicking it and feeling the sour taste of him spread down the back of his mouth.

“You take it like a champ, love,” Raihan purred, and Leon could hear him swallow around his own arousal as he moaned again and rutted down into the mattress. The irony of Raihan’s statement was not lost on him, of course, but he hardly had the presence of mind to spare an irritated look at him.

He breathed heavily through his nose, feeling wiry hairs tickle his face as he pushed in and then pulled back, teasing Raihan’s clit in every way he knew how. He hadn’t touched himself even once, but just his hips stuttering forward felt like enough to drive him over the edge. He breathed in again, drowning in Raihan’s pungent scent, and moved his hand away from Raihan’s straining, firm thigh, at last bringing it forward to shakily brush over his velvety lips.

Raihan had slick smeared all over the place now and Leon’s first two fingers slid home without a hint of resistance. He had to stop and catch his breath for a moment, just appreciating the  _ feeling _ of Raihan - of his softness on the outside and his firmness on the inside, of the dark, warm pink of him. Leon languorously drew his tongue over his clit again, his breath stuttering, and gazed up the plane of his body - cushioned by his ever-present hoodie, of course - to see a sharp white tooth catching on his smirk.

“Oh, come off it, then,” Raihan bid him, reaching down and spreading himself open invitingly. “Wouldn’t want the almighty champion cumming early, would we?”


	4. RaiLee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been asking myself whether I wanted to minific the other evening and then a friend sent me some dragon!Raihan and I was like THAT!!!!! I WANNA FIC THAT. So here we are lmao
> 
> This operates with the idea that Raihan can partially or fully shift between dragon and human at will.

Their wake-up caller, as per usual, had very quickly made his way out when he’d seen the king and his prince consort in the floor bed rather than the regular one. Two beds were far from standard even for a king, but it had been their compromise upon Leon’s insistence that he would be married to the duke of Hammerlocke. Even then, Leon had been sure that a second bed was entirely unnecessary; after all, Raihan was more human than beast, right?

Of course, he had entirely underestimated his husband’s preference for sleeping in his natural form. It made him all the more grateful for the wisdom of his elders.

It did leave him with the task of waking his husband, however, which he supposed was only fair. Having a dragon around the castle was unsettling for newcomers, but having to  _ wake _ a sleeping dragon was… 

Well, it hadn’t earned its place as a figure of speech for nothing.

Leon rolled over, still cradled by Raihan’s huge, warm body, to face his head where it curled around and down, nestled against his side. The path from the corner of his jaw to the tip of his nose was easily as long as Leon’s torso; while it would be a lie to say he’d  _ never _ been afraid of Raihan’s dragon form, the true struggle had been learning to look at this creature with the same eyes of love as he did with his human one.

But of course, he did now. He couldn’t help it - Raihan had completely and utterly charmed him. He smiled warmly and reached forward, brushing his hands against the ruddy, shining scales of Raihan’s cheek.

“Rai,” he called softly, checking to make sure there was nothing flammable in the path of Raihan’s large nostrils, “It’s time to get up.”

Raihan snorted, but otherwise made no indication that he’d heard. Leon paused, considered, and propped himself up on his arm. He leaned forward and blew very purposefully into Raihan’s sensitive ear.

Raihan’s entire body seized, and Leon was sure if he hadn’t known how to stay out of the path of his more destructive parts he would’ve ended up with a heavy tail to the gut or a claw to his throat. Nonetheless, he sat up and eyed Raihan with amusement as he stretched his long neck upward and glared down at him.

“We have to get up,” he repeated, not withering for even a second under his husband’s vibrant blue eye, “We have to get you in some proper clothing for the premiere today, and you  _ know _ how long that takes.”

Raihan huffed, considered, and lowered his huge, heavy head onto Leon’s lap. Leon abidingly scratched underneath his ear, feeling Raihan’s breath - and affection - warm his core.

Raihan slowly closed his eyes and let out a loud, rolling purr. Leon remembered how frightened he’d been when he’d first heard that sound, afraid that he’d made a critical error and his husband-to-be was about to eat him alive, only to find Raihan nuzzling him as gently as his huge body could manage. He suppressed a laugh at the memory and reminded him, “Don’t get too comfortable, now,” without pausing in his petting.

Raihan opened one eye and gave Leon a doubtful look. Before he could reason with him any more, a huge, hot tongue flicked out of his mouth, making Leon’s shirt ride up with it as he lapped over Leon’s torso.

“We - Rai,” Leon chuckled, embarrassed - he really was to the point where Raihan could get him flustered and aroused all too quickly, even as a full dragon - “You know we don’t have time for this.”

Raihan let out a mixed groan and purr, then drew his tongue over the entirety of his neck, then the lower half of his face. Leon could hardly breathe, what with the wetness and the overwhelming heat of Raihan’s breath, but his hands drew up of their own accord, cupping what they could of Raihan’s huge jaw and scratching mindlessly.

“Okay,” he caved, and Raihan purred in delight.


	5. LeeHop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minific polls asked for A/B/O LeeHop with territorialism, so here we are!!! I like Hop topping, he's so cute lmao

Leon had never been especially prone to anger - in part, he was sure, because he’d rarely  _ struggled _ in any sense of the word - so seeing Hop like this was leaving him at a bit of a loss.

Training Pokemon was a sport with a lot of mixing between alphas and omegas, men and women, and everyone in between. Leon had grown used to the levels of familiarity with which everybody treated one another, especially after moving to the big city. Moreover, he hardly even acknowledged secondary genders unless he was actively interested in the person - and he’d been on suppressants long enough that not too many people knew or cared about his own.

Perhaps Postwick was a little more backwards than he remembered it being, or perhaps Hop was having some anger problems of his own. One way or another, it was hard to miss Hop’s grimace when Raihan got a bit too close to Leon, or when Nessa postured a little too aggressively. It wasn’t even a  _ grimace, _ exactly - once Leon got a close enough look, he realized his brother was  _ baring his teeth. _

Hop hadn’t presented yet, as far as Leon knew. The thoughts troubled him - did he have a hormone imbalance? Should he let their mother know?

It wasn’t like he was acting strangely among  _ other _ omegas - he was as chipper and polite toward Milo as ever, and equally friendly toward several others. The thoughts vexed him; was it just because they were so close?

His answer came after an exhibition match with his longtime rival when he got back to his hotel room to find Hop waiting for him.

“Hey! Did you catch a flying taxi? I wasn’t expecting you over this weekend,” Leon greeted him, then paused. Hop’s scent had surged unexpectedly and it smelled… different. “Not that you’re not welcome, of course.”

Hop’s cheeks looked ruddy. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders hiked up - something was clearly wrong.

Leon eyeballed him, walked to the dresser and unloaded his bag. He then joined Hop sitting on the edge of the bed and asked, “Hey, did something happen?”

Hop’s hand flew up, but Leon’s reflexes were faster. He caught Hop’s wrist in his fingers and held on, gazing, stunned, into those heated golden eyes. He saw the kiss coming but made no move to escape as chapped lips crushed themselves against his, and he went willingly when Hop pressed him backwards onto the mattress.

Hop reared back and wiped his lips. “Yeah,” he panted, and Leon felt like he’d been hit by a pokemon’s sweet scent. The unmistakable scent of rut flooded his sinuses as his sweet baby brother snarled, “I guess you could say  _ something _ happened.”


	6. RaiLee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new for 2020, so the first thing I wrote was omorashi!!! I've had complicated feelings about piss for awhile and I'm still not POSITIVE how I feel about it, but I hope I managed to make something good c:

Wyndon was too bloody big.

Raihan tried to give it the benefit of the doubt, of course, especially  _ before _ he’d moved out to be with Leon while they figured out where to go and what to do once the baby arrived, but after around five months of living there, he could safely say he’d never hated any city more. Hammerlocke was a little dingy but at least the place made sense to him.

Wyndon was cold, and it was big, and the train didn’t make stops near any of the residential areas. The flying taxis didn’t operate this late and he probably only had himself to blame, considering he was the only one out of the pair who  _ could _ drink at the moment, but damn if he didn’t hate every aching step from the station to Leon’s flat. Furthermore, as casual as most Wyndon locals had become about seeing Leon out and about, Raihan was still a novelty for many people and they kept getting  _ stopped _ despite their visible weariness.

It was only a couple blocks out from the flat, after having been stopped by yet another gushing group, that Leon started to pick up the pace. Raihan didn’t think much of it until he, even with his longer stride length, started to struggle keeping up even at a speedwalk. Leon was  _ jogging _ by now, barely sparing him a glance.

“Babe,” Raihan laughed, finally breaking into a jog himself, “Are you trying to induce labor or what?”

“I have - had to pee - since we left the bloody bar,” Leon grated out, slowing down for a moment. Even then, he never stopped fidgeting. “I feel like my bladder’s the size of a  _ grape _ lately.”

“Well, running’s not gonna help,” Raihan reminded him. He hooked his arm in Leon’s, a grounding element to aid in his apparent distress - because everything seemed to distress him, lately - and set a quick but smooth pace. “You’ll just piss yourself, babe. Jostling and all that.”

Leon groaned. He put a hand to his stomach. “He’s  _ kicking, _ too.”

“You stop that. Terribly disrespectful,” Raihan told their baby, and Leon huffed more than laughed. “Could’ve gotten some great pics with the fans if you’d just woken up sooner, you.”

“Stop - don’t talk to him like that,” Leon snickered for real. “Really,  _ you’ll _ make me piss myself at this rate.”

“Sorry, sorry.” They carried on walking in silence. Leon was fidgeting with Raihan’s arm as they grew closer to the flat, and Raihan let him.

Leon sharply stopped just a block away from home, letting out a quick “oh.”

“We’re almost there.”

“No, no, I’m - fuck,” Leon hissed, then crouched, clutching his stomach and still hanging on to Raihan’s arm. Raihan heard his breath stutter and fretted for a moment, then - “He got me in the bladder.”

Raihan raised his eyebrows. As much as he’d made fun, he hadn’t expected Leon to  _ actually _ piss himself. He looked around, then down, and decided to crouch next to him. “You alright?”

Leon’s lips were pressed together. Even in the dim yellow of the streetlight, he looked red. His eyes were dewy and Raihan watched tears tumble over his long, dark lashes as he gasped. He looked down - Leon was wearing some of his older white athletic shorts, the ones with the stretchiest waistband, and the dark spot was pretty hard to miss. He could see liquid flowing down the insides of his thighs through the gap between his leg and the shorts.

Leon hid his face in Raihan’s shoulder as he finished. He stifled a sob and Raihan, at a bit of a loss for words, just reached over and cradled his head. “‘S alright, babe,” he murmured, and Leon hiccuped.

He was probably only freaking out because of baby hormones and would be back to normal soon enough, but Raihan knew by now that that was  _ the _ worst thing he could possibly say in that moment. So instead, he said, “You’re still cute.”

Leon snorted wetly.  _ “What?” _

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“When I’m  _ pissing myself?” _ Leon huffed, extricating himself from Raihan’s shoulder and squinting at him with puffy eyes. Raihan went to answer, but Leon just looked around. “Hope nobody saw.”

“They’ll think you’re cute too.”

“Sod off,” Leon snickered. He stood, knees shaking, and Raihan watched a final trickle run down his leg before forcing his eyes away. “God, I didn’t think I’d ever need a shower any more than I already did.”

“Yeah,” Raihan muttered. He blinked. “Say, what would you think, hypothetically, about piss play in the bedroom?”

Leon spared him a single deadpan look before dragging him along to their flat.


	7. RaiLee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my second minific of 2020 is just ludicrously self-indulgent, haha. I just love tiddies, alright?

The video had been uploaded in the early morning, his time. It made sense - Raihan had shot and edited the video all in one day for her OnlyFans page, and early morning for him was evening in Alola. It had nonetheless been absolute torture, waiting for evening to come and his mum to leave him alone.

He’d been eagerly awaiting this video, after all. He’d had a hunch it would be coming since the second his sister and her girlfriend had announced their upcoming visit to Alola. He put his earbuds in, made sure his door was locked and the cord was plugged in, and he palmed his cock as he tapped the thumbnail.

The video opened on Leona’s familiar form, dressed - if one could call it that - in a black microkini. She chewed her lip and adjusted the strings at her hips as Raihan opened with “Hey everybody! We’re having ourselves a lovely time here in Alola, wouldn’t you agree?” She panned up to show all of Leona’s face, shaded by sunglasses and looking some combination of embarrassed and indulgent.

“Yep,” was Leona’s only response for the moment. She swayed self-consciously and Hop groaned at how the movement showed her breasts at every angle, barely covered by the scant fabric of the microkini. He moved his hand over his bulge as she glanced behind her; there was just a hint of areola peeking out on her left side.

“Leona’s feeling a little embarrassed,” Raihan elaborated, and her hand entered the picture, gently tugging the fabric back into place - and exposing the areola on its other side in the process. “So we’re pretty far from everybody else on the beach. But we’re having a good time, aren’t we?”

Leona turned back toward the camera and smiled mutely, just pausing to tuck her hair behind her ears. Raihan panned downward again, showing the lower half of the bikini, and Hop swallowed. The underboob was extraordinary, but the bikini bottom barely covered her.

“Do you want to show off a bit, babe?” Raihan suggested, quieter now, and Hop barely heard his sister murmur “Okay” before he watched her turn, the swell of her breasts standing out from her toned stomach as much as her ass did from her back. She turned all the way around and arched, and Hop dipped his fingers into his waistband. She was so muscular.

Raihan giggled just a bit as she reached forward again and squeezed one asscheek. Leona’s hair moved like she was turning her head, but she didn’t say anything; Raihan said, “Bend over, love, I wanna see the string,” and Leona obeyed again. “Very cute,” Raihan murmured, pulling aside Leona’s asscheek to show the fragile black string of her bikini right up against her pucker. Hop began touching himself in earnest when Raihan playfully slapped Leona’s ass, earning a squeak.

He had to give Raihan a thousand and one thanks for this when she came back.

“Alright, let’s turn back around, baby,” Raihan murmured. Leona was obedient all the way, even smiling just a little as she straightened. Hop watched her bite her lip again as Raihan reached out and bounced first one breast, then the other. “Still feeling embarrassed?”

“Yeah…”

“Nobody here knows us, baby,” Raihan cooed. She panned around for just a second, showing that they were indeed not the only ones on the beach - most were far off, but some were close enough to be risky. She turned back to Leona and Hop gasped into his hand as she nudged first one, then the other section of the bikini aside, exposing Leona’s big, soft nipples. “You are  _ so _ cute.”

Hop tugged eagerly at his cock while Raihan made Leona jump, nearly making her bounce out of the bikini altogether. She had her lie down, too, and got a close shot between her legs.

“Can you pull up on it?” Raihan instructed, and Leona, as always, obeyed. She was so  _ pliant, _ pulling far enough up on the bikini bottom to make her freshly-waxed folds part around it, a far cry from the commanding presence she showed back home. What Hop wouldn’t give… “How wet are you?”

Leona didn’t answer in words. She pulled the microkini aside and reached down, spreading her glistening labia. Raihan reached out again and rubbed over and around them, chuckling at the wet sounds coming out. “You like this, eh? Do you like being seen like this?”

“Mhm.”

“Does it make you feel sexy?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been really good for me today, baby. My followers are going to love this,” Raihan chirped, pulling away for a moment to pan back up Leona’s body. She stopped at the tits, reached out and pulled the bikini top up to expose her nipples, and spent a long moment just smoothing her hands over them, showing how full and how pretty they were. “Good girl,” she praised, and she signed off.

Hop finished to the thought of cumming on those tits, right there in front of everybody. He imagined his sister, all too happy to service him, smiling shyly over the rim of her dark glasses.

He owed Raihan big time.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/gl1ttersauce) | [My Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/glitterglustixx) | [My CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/GlitterSauce)


End file.
